cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Nations Space Command (2008)
History UNSC was Founded on 08/31/2008, by XxSnipezxX. Upon the disbanding of the alliance and merger with the Brotherhood of Nod United Nations Space Command Chain Of Command: //Directive/ Oscar Lima Alpha Hector //Priority/Alpha Message Start: Chain Of Command Pre-Acclamation: UNSC is a Blue Alliance, based on furthering the ideas of Unity, Honesty, Integrity, and Peace. UNSC members are expected to uphold the values of UNSC above all else: Unity Respect Honesty Loyalty Honor Integrity Peace UNSC prides itself on respect and unity and enforces this upon all members. No one single marine is above the Chain Of Command 1. Admission & Membership 2. Leaving UNSC 3. Government and Structure 4. War & Nuclear Weapons 5. Disbandment 6. Spying 1. To be accepted as a full member of the UNSC, each nation must state, on the on UNSC Forums, the following information: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Strength: Team Color: Previous Alliance (if any): Previous positions held (if any): Membership Aspirations:(in joining UNSC): Nation Ruler that recruited you: And Should Accept This: I of nation, do hereby confirm my desire to join the ranks of UNSC and uphold this Chain Of Command above all else. I hereby swear to help achieve the alliances aspirations and hereby affirm the Commanders of UNSC to be my leaders and I swear to confirm to their desires, and to protect them with my nation. I swear my allegiance to this alliance and only this alliance as long as I remain a united member of this alliance; I will not disrespect any other member of the alliance and acknowledge the consequences which dishonoring this Chain Of Command will do to me. I know that as long as I remain loyal to this Chain Of Command no harm will become of my nation and I swear my loyalty to the Leadership. Hail UNSC, Hail United superiority. All members must agree to follow the Chain Of Command and be bound by its word. Any nation that violates any of these conditions could be subject to further actions. 2. Leaving UNSC: A. A member wanting to leave the alliance must do so in the correct thread and have to announce this publicly on the forums. b. An un-loyal member leaving UNSC without informing the Alliance, must pay back as much of the aid they received during their stay or under this by-law they will be considered rogue and be punished via ZI by UNSC if all else fails 3. Government: Supreme Command: Supreme Command, abbreviated (SUP COMM) will have a total of 4 rulers, each with equal power, and equal say in all alliance affairs, Supreme Commanders Can amend the Chain Of Command. The only way a Supreme Commander May Be removed, is by the other 3 supreme commanders agreeing on his/her removal. High Command: High Command Abbreviated: (HIGH COMM) Will Have a Total of 16 High Commanders each specializing in a different field: (HIGH COMM) Of Activity: Number of Members: 2 Duty: a High Commander that ensures active members are rewarded for the activity and contribution to the alliance as well as; monitors active members and inactive members, ensures there are no ghosts within our alliance. The Activity Commanders will also ensure every leader is doing their job, and if they are not a vote may be submitted for (SUP COMM)’s decision to replace the said leader. *Reports To: (SUP COMM) *Reports To: (HIGH COMM) Of Recruiting (HIGH COMM) Of The Treasury: Number of Members: 2 Duty: a Commander that ensures that all members of UNSC receive aid, and are growing, they organize aid programs, Lottery funds and Prize draws. They also keep track of all aid transactions within the Alliance. They are responsible for all the expenses and profits within the alliance. *Reports To: (SUP COMM) (HIGH COMM) Of War: Number of Members: 2 Duty: A Commander which ensures the continued safety of all members and government within the alliance and oversees the war effort. Keeps tabs on all possible military engagements, deals with Ghosts in our alliance, and writes up the Perma Z.I. List *Reports to (SUP COMM) (HIGH COMM) Of Ascension Number of members: 2 Duty: A Commander which ensures that all members have knowledge in how to play and be an active part of the UNSC *Reports To: (SUP COMM) *Reports to (HIGH COMM) Of Activity (HIGH COMM) Of Recruiting Number of Members: 2 Duty: A Commander who is in charge of all matters recruiting, they write up new weekly recruitment letters. *Reports to (SUP COMM) (HIGH COMM) Of Foreign Affairs Number of Members: 4 Duty: Commanders who are diplomats, their duty is to make new embassies in new alliances, and bring other alliances to us for new embassies within our alliance. They can appoint new diplomats if they are short handed. *Reports To: (SUP COMM) (HIGH COMM) Of Internal Affairs Number of Members: 2 Duty: Handle all internal affairs within our alliance, they will let (SUP COMM) know when new members need to get masked, and will also notify the commanders of Treasury who the Alliance Recruitment aid needs to be sent to. Office of Naval Intelligence: Office of Naval Intelligence Abbreviated: (ONI) is in charge of all “Intelligence” in the UNSC. Number of Members: 5 Duty: *Classified* Marines: Marines are regular members who share the same ideals, and same values, they have no special alliance government powers, however they may be chosen as assistants of High commanders. 4. War & Nuclear Weapons A. UNSC embraces peace between its members and the other nations in the world. It is strictly forbidden to launch unprovoked attacks against nations in alliances. With the exception of Tech raid which must be acquired through a class then you will be granted a tech raiding licence B. UNSC wishes to remain at peace with all other alliances. C. Development of nuclear weapons is welcomed by the alliance, as they hold high defensive value. D. If a member of the alliance becomes a victim of an attack, all alliance members should pledge their full military and economic means in defense of the attacked nation. E. It is against UNSC law to aid enemies in times of war; if you do you will be expelled from the alliance. F. If involved in A War: UNSC vs. Alliance UNSC will first attempt to reach a peaceful resolution but if that fails we will go to war only if: 1) Another alliance has harmed UNSC in any way. 2) Another alliance has declared war on UNSC (Aligned) Rogue vs. UNSC If an allied rogue attacks UNSC: 1)We will contact the rogue's alliance and ask for reps. 3)If Rogue refuses to pay the reps, we will attack the rogue-With the agreement of his alliance. 2) If reps are paid, UNSC will not take military action. 4) UNSC will contact the rogue nation and attempt to reach a peaceful resolution and the rogue will be required to pay reps to UNSC. If peaceful methods fail we will attack. 5. Disbandment A. To officially disband the alliance, (SUP COMM) & (HIGH COMM) must have a majority of 75% or more in agreement and must give the members a 72hr warning. B. Once the decision to Disband has been granted, A Member of (SUP COMM) will post this on the OWF on CN to the public. C. Once the disbandment has happened, all members have 14days to leave their affiliation behind them and seek a new alliance or another alliance has the right to attack all nations in possession of the Affiliation after 14days. 6. Spying Any Nation Caught using his membership to spy on the alliance will be Zi’ed . Spying is not allowed in our Alliance. In Game-Spying: We Don’t allow spy operations against allied alliances. However we do allow spy operations against our enemies. Co-Acclamation UNSC Morals: A. UNSC is here to provide members with a place to enjoy and further their knowledge and experience all they can in Cyber nations. We take acts of aggression or threats seriously and will not tolerate trolling or harassing of our membership. UNSC fights for the ongoing co-operation, friendship and unity in the Brotherhood and ensures that all members enjoy their stay and have fun. B. Respect is earned not given. Do not disrespect anyone within UNSC, we are a sanctuary for every one of all races, colors, religions and experience, no insulting or flaming is tolerated. C. UNSC will support her allies till the bitter end, she will mobilize everything in her arsenal to ensure that her allies are safe and given the full respect they deserve. Loyalty is earned not dished out easily. UNSC will fight for her allies! D. UNSC is a sanctuary to everyone who seeks her protection and honors her morals and the Chain Of Command. UNSC exists to better all her members and to provide a sanctuary where her members can be safe. E. UNSC will defend her members and ensure that everyone is equal within her sanctuary and given the full protection and experience she has to offer. All Marines will defend her left, right and center United till the end. We are a 'United Nations Space Command', we fight and survive for each other, if one of us falls, the rest shall pick her/him up and drive forward, we are United, feel our power, join our cause; fight for Honesty, unity and integrity! Signed And Upheld By: XxSnipezxX (SUPCOMM) Contact UNSC can be reached at http://s1.zetaboards.com/UNSC_Cybernations/index/, or via IRC: #UNSC on irc.coldfront.net =Wars=